The Killer's Past
by LightMyWayNightingale
Summary: She's finally out. She's finally free. She takes you down memory lane. The question is, can you handle it? Mitchie's past is more than her childhood and teen years. It's what made her. PS. Don't own wizards or camp rock.
1. Chapter 1

**What up people?! Ha well first off I would like to say that I'm not going to continue the story Angels. So sorry about that. I lost interest in it. But I have started a new story. I promise I will finish it. So I am going to delete angels. Again I am sorry. **

**Now warnings for this story. It has some blood shed and psychotic thoughts. So I've decided I'm rating it M because I might go into detail. Most likely not but I never know. I'm trying for horror. But there will be Mitchie/Alex pairing. So if you feel scared or traumatized, just remember one thing; it's not my fault :p haha. Let the story begin. **

Blood. It's all I can think about ever since I got locked up. Blood. I lust for it. I crave it. Just the sight of it makes me over the edge. Blood. It's what got me in this prison cell. Blood. I didn't mean for it to be my addiction; it just happened. It was suppose to be defense but it became a massacre. Blood on the walls. Flowing around the floor. Even flowing through them. I've always liked how it flows out. But coming from them, it made me more...happy. You think I'm insane? Go ahead say I am. The bullying, abuse, and humiliation you make on me...or her; the more enjoyable it will be to kill you. This isn't about revenge anymore, it's about lust. Blood. Blood. Blood. In few hours, I'll be out of here thanks to idiots who think addictions are easy to break. They aren't. But we'll keep it that way. Do I scare you? Do you think me insane? Well you shouldn't, cuz I was like any normal person, just with a lot of baggage that I decided to "let loose." They made me. They had it coming. They ALL did. And it only started at the place where I shouldn't have been exposed to this. I did all of it. Not for me, but for another too.

14 years ago

It was just any other day. I was walking home along with Alex.

"Mitchie?" She calls for me.

"Yeah" I responded

"Can I come over to your house?" Oh no no no no no no no. She can't!

"Umm I have a lot of stuff to do. And besides, my mom, dad and me are having a family night. It's kind of a tradition and my parents don't like anyone disturbing it unless they're family." That has to be the most lamest excuse I had ever made. And not even close to the truth..

"Oh ok." Ok good. She believed me. "Maybe some other right? How about tomorrow?" She didn't stop persisting.

"Umm we'll see." Its not that I didn't want her to come. If fact, it probably would have make everything brighter if she came. But I also didn't want to expose her to the mayhem in my house. There were some secrets to never tell.

"So I heard a rumor about Justin."

"Oh really. What about?"

"That he has a crush on me."

"Oh that's interesting. But it is just a rumor so don't get your hopes up."

"Oh...yeah. You're right. Why would he like me anyways?" She looked down and had a sad face. I didn't mean to make her sad, just like she didn't mean to make me sad whenever she talked about him. She had the biggest crush on him.

"He would be crazy to not like you, lex. I'm just saying, rumors are only rumors. Maybe he does like you but you're never gonna know the truth until he comes up and tells you it's true. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I just hope it's true." Ouch. That hurt.

"Well if he doesn't, I'll always like you." I give her a smile that's sincere. I really do like her and more than a friend at that. But she didn't need to know.

"Thanks Mitch. Well we better go our separate ways then. It's the end of the line from here."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow lex."

We went our separate ways. She lived in a good neighborhood which I'm thankful for. At least I didn't have to worry about her. I lived in a bad neighborhood that I had to run home. When I got home, I heard faint sounds from the basement. It was my mom and dad taking care of business. The basement is pretty much sound proof so you can't hear anything unless you put your ear to it. I went over to the door and pressed my ear to the door. I heard them clearly.

"Where's the money Ronny?!" My dad yelled.

"I don't know! I was robbed! I swear!" Some guy said. I'm guessing Ronny.

"Don't make us ask again! Where is it?! Or we'll have to use to get it out of you!" My mom yelled.

"I don't have it. Please! Just let me go! I'll get the money!" Ronnie said

"You're lying! You're hiding it! Tell us or we'll kill you!" My dad yelled again.

"I don't have it! Please...I don't have it."

"Fine have it your way." I heard someone coming up the stairs. I hurry up and went into the living room and sit there like I didn't hear anything. The door opened and I look back. It's my dad and he goes into the kitchen. He came back out with a kitchen knife. He looked at me.

"What are you looking at?" He asked harshly.

"Nothing sir." I said quickly

"Did you hear any of that?"

"No sir."

"Good." He went back in. I wipe my forehead because of the sweat. I force myself to calm down. This had been my life ever since I can remember. My parents were drug dealers as well as drug addicts. They made their own when it first began, but now they sell them off and have expanded their business. They make their products in the extra room upstairs. I was six when they started having trouble their "employee" started stealing their own stuff for their own. Five years of hearing their "employees" being tortured, but they never killed them though which I'm surprised about. I don't think they really had the guts to kill them. Their "employees" thought they have it bad, try living with them. I got abused everyday. Everyday with a new bruise in unnoticeable places. It's hard to believe I didn't die. They didn't care about me. I hated them. I did everything I could to impress them. I've grown to take the neglecting and pain and not to cry. I was numb to their abuse a long time ago, but it didn't mean somewhere inside of me said runway. But the naive side of me said maybe they'll turn around their nature.

Their "employee" overstayed his welcome at home, and became aware that they weren't gonna kill him. No matter how bad the torture, he never gave in. My dad and mom knew he was lying about the money, even I knew. But they didn't have the guts to do the ultimate act. They were drug addicts; not killers.

I came home to another yelling match and I pressed my ear to listen.

"Tell where the money is!" My dad yelled.

"I don't have it. Just let me go!"

"Dammit! If you don't tell us, we will kill you."

"Ha! I dare you. Right here, right now! If you wanted me dead, you would've done it a long time ago! You're all talk with hollow threats!"

I didn't hear anything, and then I feel the door start to open and I see my dad had just opened it. I fell onto all fours and looked up.

"What are you doing Mitchie?! You know better than to eavesdrop!" My dad yelled.

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again." I said

"Steve, leave that trash alone. We have other business to attend to." My mom said

"Fine. We'll talk about your punishment later. Now go to your room." I do as he said

About an hour later I heard the door open. It's my dad.

"Mitchie, come with me." I hesitated but go along anyways. He took us to the door of the basement. He told me to go in. I got to see Ronny's condition. He had cuts and bruises everywhere and looked exhausted. He had dry blood. It made me sick to look at him. I saw my mother look at me but then looked away. I didn't know what to expect.

"I've decided on a punishment. I've decided I won't punish you like always." That meant no beatings from him or my mom.

"Um thank you, I guess." I said

"You're welcome, but you have to do something for me if you don't want your normal punishment."

"What is it?"

"You have to kill him." He said while pointing at Ronny.

"What?"

"You heard me! Now do it!"

I didn't know what to do. Take another abuse or take a life. But my options was chose for me..

"Kill him!" My dad said.

My mother, after seating their unresponsive, came up to me, pulled my arm to the man, and put the knife in my hand. "Kill him now!" She yelled.

I'm was shaking. With a knife in my hand. My parents yelled at me to kill him. I didn't know what to do. I felt helpless. What do I do? All I can hear was my parents yelling kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him...

Over the yells, I heard the man. "You're kid won't do your dirty work. She is just as weak as y'all." And that's when I snapped. "So you might as well let me.." Before he could finish I stabbed him in the stomach. He was shocked. I was too. It was quiet. Kill him. but I didn't let the shock process too long. I let the only thing I heard take over. Kill him. I took out the knife and he shouted. I took the knife and stabbed him and again until he fell silent. I looked at him. Their was blood everywhere. It was like an art. An art that I was in control of. The knife was my paint brush. My hands had blood on them. It felt sticky. I should be freaked but I'm not. I feel proud.

"Good job Mitchie." My dad say.

I look back at him and that's when I really realize what I have done. I'm a killer and I can't take it back. Blood is on my hands. I'm confused.

"Go upstairs and clean up. We'll take care of everything down here." He said

I went back up. I let everything sink in. What have I become? I'm wasn't ashamed. I was proud. I wasn't traumatized. I felt ecstatic. I felt this sense of accomplishment. I didn't understand...

**forgive me for any mistakes I make or any missing words. Also, there's more to come. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2. Yay. I have already got other chaps ready, but I'll just post chaps 1 and 2. Enjoy. Get scared. Whatevz.**

Present

I'm finally released. I give the guards a sweet smile and leave. I have to walk home. Back to where it all began. They said the house is clean of my "incident" at home. But I know for a fact it isn't.

13 years ago

It's been a year since I took my first life. Many kills came after that. I kill at least once a week. I lost count after 12. Some were the "employee" and some were my parents had and had enough of their employees, they came to me. They commanded me. They thought they still had power over me. Ha! I let them think that but only because I very much got the hang of killing my victims. It was sometimes fast and less painfully which was lame. But mostly slow and painful. They even had new employees who would watch and see my work. They all watched with fear. It amused me to this. It was hard to not keep a smile. My parents never abused me ever since I had my fifth kill. They were proud. They could keep it. I didn't need it. I became more quiet when I got in middle school. Alex noticed it too but didn't say anything about. She found out that the rumor was true about Justin. I pretended to be happy for them. After a couple of weeks, Alex hung out with me less and less. Justin always walked Alex home while I hurried up to home. I became a social outcast. Alex became popular. But I didn't mind, she was away from me. I didn't wanna do anything stupid to her nor did I want her to know my little secret at home.

My parents came home one day and started covering up the basement and said that it was our little secret. I didn't care as long as I got to do my job. It made me happy. The best part of it all was the blood. I was still confused but easily pushed it back. I was beyond help.

I remember I took too long to kill someone because I was too weak to pull the knife out from someone so my dad got me some trainers to get me stronger. I was pretty toned in 2 months. I was able to kill them with no difficulty. I also learned to fight from some ruthless people who trained all different types of fighting styles. Also with some ex cons who knew how to cover up their tracks.

I remember one day I was walking home when I heard someone call for me. I stopped and turned around. It was her. "Hey Mitch. Long time no see." She said

"Hey lex. Long time no see. How have you been?" I asked

"I've been good. How about you?"

"Better than ever."

"Cool. So I was thinking me and you can hang out. Like old times."

"I don't know. It depends on my parents. Besides, don't you want to hang out with Justin or any of your other friends."

"Justin and I kinda broke up." She looked sad "And my other friends are busy. And then I thought.'i haven't talked to Mitchie in awhile so I'll hang out with her." In other words, your my back-up. I'm not hurt. I've grown to take the pain and watch pain. In some weird way, they give me comfort.

"I don't know. You're kinda popular now. You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. C'mon" she grabbed my hand and took me toward her house. I haven't been there in a long time. I try to hide my smile but when she looks back, I can't help but smile. I still have those strong feeling for her. Too bad she has hers for someone else. I've been at her house before but not for a couple of months now. So I don't know what to expect. We go in and see no one is there. Her parents must've been working still. We go up to her room. She hasn't really change her room except for posters and pictures of her and her friends and it looked clean and tidy. She still holding my hand. I look at her nightstand and see that the picture of her and me is replaced by her and Justin. I felt a little sting that time.

"So what do you think of my room now?" She asked

"Truthfully?" I asked. She nodded. "It looks like crap and smells like it too." I looked at her seriously but then can't help but put on smile and laugh a little.

"Ha! Mitch. You're so mean! I can't believe you just said that! I told you my room was a mess and my dog took a crap in my room. It's your fault for not listening to me that day." We both bursted out laughing. She hasn't changed much except I saw that she dresses different. She wore more skirts now. She looked beautiful.

"Speaking of your dog? Where is she?"

"Oh she's outside in backyard. I do you want to see her?"

"Yeah sure" we went outside. When we went outside, the dog immediately jumped on Alex and licked her. It almost made Alex fall. Alex had told me to come outside. I took two steps outside and the dog looked at me and growled. Then it started barking at me as it looked at me with anger. It's like the dog knew I had done. Like it wanted to protect Alex from me. The dog came and bit me. I didn't flinch but I did pull back. I saw my hand and it was bleeding. I had that urge even when I saw my own blood, but I wasn't stupid enough to make myself bleed; it was much more pleasurable to do to someone else. Stupid dog, I wouldn't hurt Alex, but I would hurt it. Alex pulled back the dog and quickly put its leash on. She pulled me inside.

"I am so sorry about that. Are you okay?" She looked back at me and then she looked down at my hand "oh my god Mitch, you bleeding." She grabbed my wrist and took me to the bathroom. She washed my hand with water then she made me sit down on the toilet while she got the first-aid that she keeps in the cabinet. I sat there like I'm waiting at the doctors office. She gets her first-aid quickly took out some alcohol and some cloth. She applied alcohol on the clothes and lightly pressed it to my hand. I flinched a little. "Sorry" the sting didn't stay for long. I watched as she started dressing the wound. Somewhere in me, I felt like sound of us being together was right. I wanted to stop her just so I can kiss her. Our skin touching was the most amazing thing I felt. It almost made me forget that I was killer. Almost. I had to keep her away. No matter what. I hadn't been the same since my first kill. I had a bit of a temper. The urge for killing was amazing. But not as amazing as spending time with Alex. She finished dressing the wound and looked up at me. "You okay? How does your hand feel?"

I looked at the wound and felt a little sting but it didn't both me. "I feel much better Doctor Russo." She smiled at me. Of course I smiled back. "Thank you for saving my life. I don't know how I could have survived without you" I said dramatically. She laughed.

"Anytime. I don't know what's wrong with that dog. It's never acted like that to you before. Maybe it just forgot about you." Yeah that's it. Keep telling yourself that.

"Yeah maybe."

She kept talking. "I mean it never acted that when it met Justin." When she said that, I snapped. But I needed to handle it until I got home.

"Um maybe I should go home." I said throughout her ramble. I stood up and started to walk until she got my wrist and stopped me.

"No please. I don't wanna be alone. Just stay until my parents come back." I should've have looked back. That's when I gave in. I just nodded. She smiled.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Let's play some video games. My big brother is at college. And won't be back until tomorrow." She looked at my hand. "Oh my god I'm so stupid."

I laughed a little. "Russo, I can beat you at any game even with one hand. I don't know if you know this but you suck at video games."she lightly punched my shoulder but laughed a little. "And while were playing, we need to talk about your issue." She gave me a question look. "You know, you are being very abusive to me. I might wanna look for a new friend."

She laughed a little "oh please, I do not abuse you. And you better not look for another friend" she puts her arms my neck and I freeze. She has never done this before. "Or might just have to make that said friend's life miserable."

She smiles and look at me. Her face is only inches from mine. I think she realized our position and let's go. "You sure you can play?"

"Um yeah. I just need my fingers after all." That sounded disturbing. I quickly blushed. Stupid dirty mind!

"Ha! We'll I hope you know how to use them right." She walked away. Did that mean something? Ugh! Stupid dirty mind.

We played until we heard a car honk outside. She got up and looked outside. "What is he doing here?" She asked

"Who?" I asked

"Justin." I didn't even know he could drive it I know one thing I wanted to do. I wanted run to the kitchen and grab a knife. Then Go outside. But I kept it together.

"Oh. What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"I don't know. Oh man. He's coming to the door. I'll go talk to him."

"I'll come down with you."

"Okay."

We went down and heard Justin banging the door saying open the door Alex. I didn't want her to but she did anyways. We saw Justin and he was leaning against the side. He reeked of alcohol.

"Hey babe. I was just thinking about you. This stupid is pointless. Can we just get back together?" He said

"No we can't. You cheated on me and I can't forgive that." She said. I felt a little happy.

"C'mon don't be that way. I love you and I'm sorry." He said while coming towards her. That's when I wanted to pounce on him and beat him to death. Kill him.

"I think you should go." She said but it came out as a whisper. He came up to her and kissed her. My blood started to boil. Kill him.

She pushed him and slapped him. He didn't process it by when he did, he slapped her right back. He must've hit her hard because she fell down. That's when I couldn't contain my anger. I tackled him to the ground. After he came over his shock, he looked up at me.

"Who the hell are you?!" I didn't say anything back. Instead I punched over and over again. Kill him. I didn't stop. Kill him. I saw blood coming out. Blood. Kill him, kill him, kill...Mitchie stop! I heard a faint voice. It was Alex. I stopped punching. I got up and away from Justin. Alex went over to Justin. She put his head on his lap. She looked at me.

"I think you should go Mitch." She said without looking at me.

"Alex...I'm sorry. I didn't know what got over me." Ha! Yes I did. I just didn't want her to know what my intentions were.

"Get out."

"Alex.."

"GET OUT!" She had tears running down her face. I couldn't say anything to change her mind. So I left. She looked At me before I left. And I saw fear in her eyes.

I ran home. I didn't want to stop. I had blood on my hands. His blood. Blood. I made it home. My father came up to me "where have you been?"

"At Alex's"

"we'll while you were gone, we had another client who didn't pay his..." Before he could finish I grabbed a knife and headed downstairs to the basement. I saw a guy. I came up to him. He looked at me.

"What do you want kid?"I smiled and stabbed him. Blood. Kill him. Kill him. kill him. Blood. Blood. Blood. I let my anger out. I stabbed and stabbed. I didn't stopped until my dad had my hands and stopped me. He took the knife away. He said for me to go upstairs. I went but before I went, I looked back and saw my work. Blood everywhere. It looked like his organs were about to fall out. I saw the stab wounds. I saw how his body hanged limp. I saw that through the process of killing him. I left scars on his chest. On his arms. On his legs. On his face. This was my most gruesome work. I smiled. I went to the bathroom. I saw the blood on my hands. I saw my hand that was dressed. I thought of Alex but pushed it back. If I had thought of her now, it would kill my high. I was addicted all right. To the kill. To the knife. Especially to the blood.

The anger was gone, but all I could think about was Justin. You lived today. But when you slip up, you're dead.

I guess after my brawl with him, Alex called 911. The rumor was that Justin was protecting Alex from some robber. Or that Alex went to his house and found him on the floor all beat up. It made laugh to hear this. They can make it up but I know what happened. But Alex told police that someone broke in to her home. She supposedly let Justin in but there someone behind him and tackled him. Justin fought hard as he can but ultimately lost. When I heard this, I laughed. After Justin came back, Alex and him got back together. I guess Justin will always have her heart. But it doesn't matter, she won't look at me or even talk to me. I guess it was for the best. But that didn't mean I was completely out of her life. Justin apparently remembers me beating him up. He made it a goal to ruin my life. He finds me and threatens me that I stay away from Alex. When I don't answer him which is every time, he he punched me and kicked me. I didn't show any pain, and I will never. I could fight back but that'll draw some attention on me and i can't have that. I go back home with a bruises on my face, but like always, my parents don't care. I had became my parent's little killer since they had no guts to do it themselves. I even went outside and did the killings. I would hunt them down and drag them to secluded areas then I would hide the bodies. My job wasn't just a job. It was more like a hobby now. An obsession if you would call it. And I was proud.

**and please note that when _blood_ or_ kill him_ shows. It's her thoughts. I forgot to mention :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3! Uhhhh..not sure what to say :p I'll put up chap 4 tomorrow :) **

Present

I'm home now. Well, if you call my gruesome sanctuary a home that is. I wonder if the old basement is still hidden?

Those idiots never found the basement. If they would have found this place, I would have surely been locked up forever. I had kept pictures of my victims after I finished eighth grade. My parents were becoming more into there little business and left me with little time with the victims. So I took pictures of those I slowly tortured for memories. Every picture was as gruesome as the next. I became more...creative in my killings.

But alas, these pictures are a memory now. I have to get rid of them and never let anyone find out about them. I'll keep one for safe keeping though, one of my favorites.

I wonder how's Alex doing? Does she miss me? Did hear the news of my release? It's going to be difficult seeing her again. I know she's probably scared of me.

10 years ago

I was a sophomore back then. Freshman year was crap. My only friend was Shane; he was 2 years older than me. He had parents who didn't care about him. They didn't abuse him like my parents did. But he had a hard time growing up. He understood me and vice versa. He even knew about my secret. If fact, when he knew, he actually went to my house and asked my parents if he could help. Maybe it was the drugs he was doing or the fact that he wanted to be a part of something. Either way, my parents gave him a nod. He must've felt a little pride from that. I didn't object to it neither. We became each other's backup and protected each other. It was like having a brother. There was no relation other than that. He still hesitates with the killing because of the pleas of his victims. He didn't care if he was a killer. He didn't care if he ever got branded as that. He did it because he cared about me. He knew my other secret, I was in love with Alex. He tried talking me out of it though; he said that she only has bad things to talk about me. I didn't care so he gave up on it. Most of the popular bullied me, thanks to Justin, but I didn't care about there words or abuse. They thought I was scared but little did they know, they should have been scared of me. Among those people was Alex. She never bullied me but she didn't do anything to prevent it. Justin kept her close and didn't allow me to be near her. The only reason i let him do that was because I knew it would upset Alex if he happened to die. I think he knew I had a thing for Alex. My parent's business went downhill thanks to cops catching on to their employees. They told me to kill them off since the cops were close to catching them. I didn't complain; me and Shane did our jobs, heck, we even got paid. It took some persuading but we managed to convince my parents to pay us for our work. Shane chose to buy some of my parents products but saved some for buying a new car. I chose to save the money for a rainy day. I had no desire to do drugs or alcohol. My only high is killing. It's become my addiction.

Up until that faithful day, I almost had my Lex back. It first started with me and her being assigned to help each other with a English project.

"Ok students. I have assigned with you partners that will help you in the project. I will call them out." This was my only class with Alex. I didn't think we would be partners until "...and the final pairing, Mitchie Torres and Alex Russo." I instantly looked up surprised. Alex looked shocked and looked at me but looked away quickly. After the bell rang, i gathered my stuff. I'm always last to get out of class. I heard some complaining about wanting a different partner. I looked up and it was Alex. "Miss Russo I have decided who your partner is and that is final. Besides, Mitchie has excellent grades and thought that maybe she can help you with lower than average grades, unless you want to fail." Alex stayed quiet for a minute.

"Fine" she finally said. I went out of the door before she left. She was right behind me when I heard her say "..this day just keeps getting worse." I wondered what that meant.

School had ended. I was walking home when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked back. It was her. We stood there for at least a good minute before she spoke.

"So where are we doing this stupid project at?" She asked

"Well it's nice to see you too." She hasn't talked to me since that night. It's nice speaking to her again, even though doesn't seem all that happy about it. "We'll do it at your place."

"Fine. But you have to come now then. The faster we start, the faster I get away from you."

I was a little hurt but I didn't let it show. "Fine. But if were gonna do this, could you at least lose the attitude?"

"I'll try, but I'm already having a crappy day. I don't think I will."

"I don't expect you to. You never were good at hiding your emotions."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

I smiled "never mind. C'mon let's go to your place then." I turned back around and saw something that made me mad. Justin was making out with another girl near his car. I looked at Alex who was standing next to me. She looked hurt. I always hated when she was hurt. She had tears in her eyes. She walked quickly ahead of me. I went to go catch up with her. This girl can walk pretty quick, but before I went to catch her, I look back at Justin and thought you slipped up, now your gonna pay. I caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. "Lex wait.."

"No! I don't want to wait! I just wanna go home forget this day!"

I held on to her wrist "c'mon Lex. Talk to me."

"Fine! You wanna hear it! Justin cheated on me again! This is his second time and with the same girl! I found out today when I saw him making out with that same girl! I confronted him this morning. He said it was non so business!" She started sobbing "I-I gave a h-him an ultimatum. It was e-either me or h-her. He chose her." I pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "W-why d-did he do th-this to me?"

"I don't know Lex. But I know he doesn't deserve a incredible girl like. If Justin can't see that then he's an idiot." Kill him.

She let me go. I wiped away her tears. She gave me a little smile. But then we heard a vehicle came to a stop. I looked back. "What are you doing with me girlfriend?" It was Justin.

I pulled Alex behind me. "I don't know what you're talking about. When I checked, Alex wasn't your girlfriend, so if you don't wanna get beat up again; I suggest you leave." I said confidently. Justin looked like he had gotten stronger the last time I saw him. And he's sober this time. I might have had a little difficulty with him bringing him down. Kill him.

"Watch your mouth! It won't be like last time. I suggest you get away from her NOW!

"Make me."

That when he came charging at me. I pushed Alex back a little, away from being in danger of being caught in the fight. He tackled me to the ground and punched my cheek. He got a few good hits before I used all my strength to flip us over. I started punching him. And kept punching him. I saw blood. Blood. Kill him. Kill ...stop! I heard her voice again. Alex. I stopped punching. I looked up and saw tears streaming down her face. And then she ran. I looked down at Justin and he looked like he would pass out. Before I went to catch Alex, I kicked him in the stomach. I thought next time.

I saw that she was heading to the direction of her house. I followed her. She already made it to her house. I stopped at her front door. I saw that parents were home. I couldn't just barge in there so I knocked. Her mom opened it. "Mitchie, nice to see you again. Did you get in a fight? Do you know what wrong with Alex?"

"Nice to see you too. Um I think I do. Can I please come in? I really need to speak to her." I ignored the question about the fight.

"Of course." I quickly got in and went upstairs. I slowly grabbed the door nob and twisted. It was unlocked. I saw that she was her bed. She laying on her stomach. I closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked up. She got up and sat on my lap with her arms around my neck and my arms around her waist. She cried into my shoulder. We stayed like that way for a few minutes.

"I'm scared." She said

"I won't let him hurt you."

"It's not Justin I'm scared of. It's you." She had her head up and looked at me.

"Why would you be scared of me?"

"Because I feel like I barely know you. When you fighting him, I saw your eyes. It looked like you were about to kill him." Well she isn't wrong. But I stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry." I said "I didn't mean to scare you. Is that you haven't talked to me all these years?"

"Yeah and because..." There's bother reason? "...I was afraid of my feelings."

Is she saying what I think she's saying. "What do you mean?"

"I think I like you Mitch. And not a friend way.." She looked away blushing. "You know that night you came, and I told you about my crush on Justin." I nod "And that night, you came when I was having problems with Justin" I nod once again. Where is this going? "It was so easy to forget about him when you were around. It was easy to forget about everything else. It was easy to make the world feel like it was just us two. It was just easy being with you. After I stopped talking to you, I felt like everything became hard in my life. I felt like I was lost..." She stopped her rambling...

"That's too bad." She looked away and frowned "because I'm already in love with someone else. She's my best friend." It looked like she would burst into tears. "And her name is Alex." She looked back at me. Her face was only inches from mine. And she put her lips on mine. I tightened my arms around to make her closer to me. It was a simple kiss but it felt amazing. She tightened her arms around my neck. This was my first kiss so I didn't really know what to do but got the hang of it; our lips moved in sync. I started getting lost in the kiss that I fell back on the bed. She was on top of me, but our lips never parted. She pulled a little to catch her breath.

"Is this your first kiss?" She asked

"Yeah" she stared at me "I'm really glad it's with you."

Then she kissed me again. I could feel her smile. The kiss turned to a make-out sessions. The tension was getting heated until I felt my phone vibrate. I ignored it. The. It vibrated again. What can be so important? And again it vibrated. She stopped the make-out session.

"I think you should get that." She said

"It's probably not important." That was a lie. This phone was used for when my parents needed to contact me so I can take care of business. It was also used for me and Shane to keep in contact since all we had was each other.

"Maybe it is or maybe it isn't; I think you get it. I got to the bathroom anyways."

"Fine." I said a little annoyed. We both got up; before she went to the bathroom, she gave me a quick peck. I smiled. I looked at my phone.

Old man: Mitchie, we need you to get over here

Old woman: get home now!

Shane: we have business. I'm not rushing but your parents are getting impatient.

I was hoping to have a free night. I wanted to stay longer with Alex. Afterwards I wanted to hunt down Justin. I guessed a change of schedule was in order. Alex can out of the bathroom.

"Sorry Alex but I have to go." I said

"Oh..but didn't even start the project yet."

"Are you really that desperate to get rid of me? Why Alex, I'm hurt." I faked being hurt. But smiled afterwards.

"No! Of course not.." She smiled but it soon faded" and I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was just hurt"

"I know." I hugged her. I didn't wanna let go but I had to go. I let go. "I better go. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok" I gave a quick peck then left. The smile didn't fade until I got home. I texted Shane that I was coming before I left Alex's house.

I opened the door and saw Shane, mom, and dad sitting in the living room. They all looked up. I saw my mom get up and stood in front of me.

"Where have you been?" I didn't look at her instead I looked at my dad.

"So what do me and Shane have to do?" I asked

"Don't ignore me. Where have you been?" She slapped me. I didn't flinch. Instead I looked at her. I wanted so bad to just kill her right there. But my dad intervened.

"I need y'all to look for someone. Track them down actually. Not kill"

"I'm a killer remember? Why would I not want to kill him?"

"Because he is a very important client. I just need to scare him. If we can do this, we'll be untouchable."

"Why should I care? I'm never gonna get caught."

"Just do it ok? If you don't, I'll make sure make your life a living hell."

"My life's already hell. The only important person to me is Shane and I'm pretty sure you can't take him on, let alone me."

"I didn't mean Shane. I meant Alex." My heart sank.

"What makes you think I care about her?"

"Because I found and interesting photo in your room. Do you remember this?" I saw what he had. It was me and Alex when were younger. I didn't show my shock. "I found it under your pillow." I stayed quiet. "Well I think we're in an agreement, now go get that client. His name is Nate. He's a spoiled brat from the better neighborhoods. Hunt him and bring him here alive, or Alex won't see another day." I turned around and left with Shane right behind me.

Shane drove to the better neighborhoods.

"We don't even know where this guy lives. They would usually give us there hideouts but we're gonna have a hard time finding him."

"Don't worry about it. I did some research along the way. There is only 3 Nates in this neighborhood."

"Which one is it?"

"Well just ask around."

"Yeah cuz I'm sure they'll happily tell us as soon as we tell them why we're looking for him."

"Just leave the talking to me. I maybe an amateur tracker but I know how to manipulate people."

"Yeah I know. If we fail, I promise I'll take Alex out of here. I'll protect her." I was surprised at this. "I know she makes you happy; I saw how much you cared for her. I saw y'all at school when you hugged and how you protected her. I would e stepped in but I know you can handle yourself. I won't let them hurt her."

"Thank you" I smiled sincerely at him.

"What are big brothers for?" He smiled.

We went around the neighborhood. Like the excellent tracker I am, we found his place. It was a big place. We know we can't just go in there so we'll just sneak in. There wasn't that much guards. This was gonna be easy. We wore masks so we won't be identified. We climb the fence. We hid under the bushes. Shane threw a rock near a tree to make the guard in the front porch to check it out. I quickly went to the door and picked the lock. We got in quick closed the door quietly. I went upstairs to find that Nate guy. We saw some teenager about my age. He looked distracted by something on his laptop. Shane went over to him and covered his mouth. Shane held him and turned him around. I held a knife to Nate.

"Are you Nate?" He nodded. I smiled. "Well Nate, we're gonna go for a ride okay?" He nodded. "If you try to escape, consider it your last night."

Shane had a gun and held Nate at gunpoint. I always despised firearms, but they did have their advantage. We got back out without any difficulty and no struggle with Nate. He seemed too scared to fight back. We got back home. We took Nate inside and to the basement. Tied him up. My parents came down.

"Good job. You both can leave now." They haven't tortured a long time but the look on their faces tell me that there gonna enjoy it. I've never seen them so devious. Nate must be an important client to have their full attention. Shane went home and I went to bed. It was a long night.

**Read. Read. Read! Haha :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha! Almost forgot to post. Well enjoy. There's about maybe 2 or 3 chapters left. But don't worry, I have something else in mind after this story. And I will never tell what I have in mind. **

Previously

"Good job. You both can leave now." They haven't tortured a long time but the look on their faces tell me that there gonna enjoy it. I've never seen them so devious. Ben must be an important client to have their full attention. Shane went home and I went to bed. It was a long night.

I woke up and got ready for school. I heard some faint sounds from the basement. I opened the basement and went inside. I saw that Nate had been cut and looked scared. He was calling for help. He had dry blood. Blood. I wanted so bad to kill him right now. But went against it.

"You know it's useless to call for help right?" I said

"Fuck you! Get me outta here!" He shouted

"Sorry but not gonna happen. My parents want you for something. Besides, I'm trying to protect someone."

"Please let me go..."

I've never felt sorry for anyone. I thought he was pathetic thougth. That's as much sympathy as he'll get. "Trust me when I say that there not gonna kill you. You're an important client. Whatever they want, you might as well give it to them. You won't leave until you do."

"I can't give them what they want. They want my inheritance!"

"What inheritance?"

"Before I killed my parents, I made sure they have all their money to me. Even the house. I can't give them that! It's all I have!"

"Before you killed your parents?"

"Yeah. I didn't get caught cuz I paid someone to hide them in exchange for $10,000. I couldn't stand them! All they ever did was abuse me! Treated me like I was trash." I stayed quiet. He was like me. At least on the abusive part. It's what drove me to want to kill without hesitation. I felt some sympathy then.

"I know what you're going through. I know that pain. I don't blame you for hating them. For killing them." He stayed silent. "I'll do everything I can to get you out of here." I finally said.

"What?" He said excitedly

"Don't get too excited. I still have to protect someone. She's more important than you. But when I find a solution, I'll act fast. I promise."

"Thank you." He smiled but before I could leave he said something. "I would understand if you killed your parents too." I looked back at him. "I know those eyes. You hate them. Before you go, can I know your name?" For some reason, I felt a connection with him. Like I could trust him.

"Mitchie." And I left.

School was horrible. Only bright side was that me and Alex talked in English for our English project. It was fun talking to her. Down side about it was that I saw hurt in her eyes. I didn't question because I know if I did, she would cry her eyes out. I knew she didn't want that. Around school, I heard some rumors about her. Like she was a slut. Or that she slept with the football team. And some rumor about her having a threesome with Justin and his girlfriend. All of it was lies. And the culprits for the rumors, we're her so called friends: Amber and Ashley. Even some of Justin football friends: Jon and Xavier. I always did hate them. The main source was Justin. Looks like Im going to be busy.

I get out of school. I see Alex already ahead of me. I catch up to her. I walk beside her. She isn't saying anything, at least for now. Her parents aren't home. We go inside and go to her room. I go in second. When I close the door and turn around, Alex hurries to me and hugs me. I can feel her shaking. I hug her. We stay that way until she talks.

"I don't want to go back to school."

"I know. I heard the rumors. I know it's not true."

"Why would anyone make those rumors?"

"Because there are people who want to hurt you. They're just jealous of you. I know I would be. You're too beautiful." She looks up at me "even when you're crying it looks beautiful." I give her a peck "you have the best smile." Another peck. She smiles a little. "Not to mention you're an incredible kisser." I kissed her. She pulls away.

"You always did know how to make me feel better."

"I know something to make you feel much better." She looked at me questionably. I picked her up and throw her on the bed. I got on top of her and tickled her. She began laughing.

"M-Mitchie! S-stop! Haha!" She did something unexpected. She flipped us over. "Looks like I'm the dominant one now."

"Really? Well miss dominant, what do you plan to me?"

"You'll see." She came closer to my face. I thought she was gonna kiss me. She pulled away last minute. "C'mon let's do our project."

"Ugh! Tease!"

"Only for you."

We started our project with a few stolen kisses until it became dark.

"I should go then." I said

"Ok. Be safe."

"I will. Bye" I gave a quick kiss and open the door of her room. "I love you." She didn't say anything instead she kissed me. Without any other word, I left.

I got home. My parents looked like they were in a rush.

"Mitchie, I need you to watch our client. We have a meeting with a drug supplier. If we form a partnership, me and your moms business could expand more." My dad said. "I also need you to torture him to persuade him for his inheritance. We're going now." And they left

I went to the basement. And saw Nate. "Well don't you look cozy." I said and smiled.

"Fuck off. I had a long day, Mitchie." He smiled.

"You and me both. Well I'm suppose to torture you." He looked at me with fear. "Don't worry. I'm not. In fact, I'm going out for a while. And by the time I get back, be ready to be soaked in blood."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I have some people who need to be dealt with."

"Did they miss with someone important to you?"

"How did you know?"

"You and I aren't so different. I had someone worth protecting. I didn't have friends growing up but I had my brother. I wouldn't done anything to prevent him from being kidnapped."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know... He protected me from everything. And I was like his back-up. One night he went off to the store and someone just took him. My parents were informed of this but they did nothing. The kidnappers never contacted again after they knew it was useless. I feel like he's a live somewhere but that just might be wishful thinking."

"You never know. Once you get out of here. I'll try to help you."

"Thanks. You better go then. I would hate to be one who messes with you."

I smiled. "I'm going to enjoy killing them."

"I don't blame you. I would've done anything to have saved my brother from being kidnapped."

"What was your brothers name?"

"Jason."

"I'm sure he would've done the same for you. Oh and here" I fed him some sliced apple and then I put a hand on his shoulder. "I won't be gone too long. And I'm still keeping my promise." Before I left. "you may not have had a friend back then, but you have one now." I looked at him "I won't let them kill you.

"Thanks Mitchie"

"Try not miss me too much!" I said. I heard him laugh a little.

I first on my hit list. Xavier. I found him at the baseball field practicing. He always said he was the strongest. Let's if he can handle me. Kill him. I grabbed one his bats before he decided that it was time to go. Kill him. He started walking home. I ready to hit him. Usually I would kill them instantly but not tonight. He rounded a corner and that's when I hit him. He goes unconscious. I drag him to a warehouse. I tie him up on a chair. I was sweating. This dude is heavy. I'm pretty sure if I didn't work out, I would've never carried him here. He starts to wake up.

"Where am I?" He asked

"Well if you want to be exact, a warehouse. Metaphorically, your death place."

"What?! Get me out of here! What am I doing here?! Someone! Help!"

"You can yell all you want, no one's gonna hear you."

"What do you want from me?!"

"Nothing really. Just that I want you dead."

"What did I ever do to you?!"

"Oh not to me, but to someone I really care about. You should know her. Her name's Alex Russo."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why lie? I know it was you and your circle of friends who betrayed her and started rumors."

"It wasn't my idea! I swear!"

"I know. I also know you had a chose."

"I didn't have a chose. It was Justin! He blackmailed all of us." I looked at him intently. He was lying.

"You're a horrible liar. You did it cuz you wanted to do it."

"Ok! I'm sorry! I thought it would be fun! Please don't kill me!"

"It's too late for sorry." I hit him on the head. Kill him. I saw blood oozing from him. Blood. Kill him. Kill him. I kept hitting. Face first. I broke his fingers. I broke his ribs. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. I final hit was his face. I'm pretty sure I broke his neck. This is the first time I killed a one with a bat. I was exhausted. I'll leave him here for now. It's pretty cold in the warehouse so the ravens won't be coming here anytime soon. All I felt was accomplishment. Before I left. I got a knife and stabbed him, and got some blood in a bucket. I lived pretty far from here but the place was pretty much deserted. It'll probably take 20 minutes since I don't have Xavier to drag around. So walking won't be a problem. I'll just have to be sneaky when I get in the neighborhood.

I get home. I go to the basement. I smile when I see that Nate to tipped over with a chair.

"Aww you missed me that much that you try to escape?"

He looks towards. "Ha-ha. Very funny. Help me get up. And i wasn't trying to escape."

"Really?" I asked while going over to him and helping him up.

"Yes. I took a little nap until I had a nightmare that made me jump, before I knew it, I tipped over. Anyways, I know you'll stick to your promise."

"I kidnapped you and you trust me?"

"You're the one who did that?!" I nodded "You scared the shit out of me!" I laughed a little. "But yeah, I feel like I can trust you. "

"Well Nate, I'll try my best to get you out of here. And if I don't, you can forever haunt me all you want."

"Sounds fun. Can't wait to die now?"

"Well if you want..."

"Uhh no thanks. Maybe some other time. I would rather be killed by someone prettier." I laughed a little

"Are you calling me ugly?"

"Well I'm not calling you a princess."

"Keep it up Nate. Next word you say will be your last."

"Oooh I'm so scared!" I rolled my eyes. I went over and got the bucket. It was pretty small, but with enough blood to make it seem like I tortured Nate.

"So I'm going to fake your torture. It gonna be a while to make it seem like I did it. My torture style is a little more different from my parents."

"How so?"

"Let's just say, it looks like more than one person died in here. I also need you to act like you're almost dead."

"How do I do that?" I started getting to work.

"I'm not sure. I've never kept anyone alive before."

"Well I'll try my best. Whoever you're protecting, they must be really worth it."

"Yeah she is."

"You're in love aren't you?"

I hesitated "yeah I am."

"What's her name?"

I've never told anyone of my other secret except Shane. "Alex."

"That's a cool name. I hope she knows she's lucky."

"If she saw what I do, she wouldn't think so." I stayed silent. I think Nate knew not to push any further into the subject. It was quiet until he broke it.

"You know, when I bought the drugs from your parent's employees, I never used it. I only got it because I thought the cops would find out that I killed my parents. I planned to kill myself with them. I guess I don't have much street smarts. I gave them whatever price they wanted for all the drugs they had."

"Yeah, that was kind of dumb. They knew now that you were loaded."

"Yeah. I guess my decision wasn't all bad."

"What do you mean?"

"I got to meet you. Someone who understands. Someone I truly can call a friend" i smiled a little. "I'll be cheering for you and Alex to be together. I mean it."

"Thanks Nate. Now it's time to for me to dress you up."

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry Nate, but I'm going to have to leave some cuts"

"Okay. Just make it quick." I some cuts on his arms, legs, and chest. They weren't deep so I had to splatter a lot of blood on him. Even some on the chair beneath him. I heard my parents open the front door. I punched Nate on the nose.

"Sorry Nate but I had to put you to tears. Now look like your dying."

"Mitchie!" My dad yelled

"Down in the basement!" I yelled back

"Did you get him to do it?"

"No. He's too stubborn."

"Or maybe you were too soft on him." My mom accused.

"Or maybe you're ugly face scares him so much that he doesn't want say anything." She slapped. I quickly got in her face. "Don't mess with me." I said menacingly. She stood her ground but had fear in her eyes.

"Enough y'all two." My dad said. "We'll try again tomorrow. It looks like he's about to die so I'll keep watch of him."

"Fine." I said.

Before I went to sleep, I had a lot on my mind. I wanted to hurry up and get Nate out of here. I wanted to kill the other people who made rumors about Alex, especially Justin. But I wanted to spend all my time with Alex. I went to sleep feeling a little overwhelmed. I had a bad feeling about tomorrow.

**If I make any typos or anything, I am sorry. Read. Read. Read. **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Well the story's almost over...in a way. Having a little trouble with chap 6. I almost lost chap 5 and 6 but thankful there was back-up :) if I can think of chap 6 quick enough, I may post tomorrow. Maaaaaybe ..oh well wish me luck _**

_Previously _

_ Before I went to sleep, I had a lot on my mind. I wanted to hurry up and get Nate out of here. I wanted to kill the other people who made rumors about Alex, especially Justin. But I wanted to spend all my time with Alex. I went to sleep feeling a little overwhelmed. I had a bad feeling about tomorrow. _

I woke up pretty early. I had a nightmare and didn't want to go back to sleep. I went downstairs and got an apple and sliced it. I went to the basement and saw that my dad was sound asleep. Nate just sat there. I saw bags under his eyes. He must've stayed up for the past 2 days. I went up to him. He looked up to me.

"Well isn't this a surprise." He whispered "what are you doing up? By the looks of the outside from that small window, it's not even dawn yet. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't go back to sleep. I had the worst nightmare ever. Oh and here." I fed him some sliced apples.

"Really? Wanna talk about it? And thanks"

"I don't know..I've never told anyone my problems..."

"Well you can tell me. I'm a good listener. At least, that's what my brother told me."

"I had a dream where I failed all of you. You, Shane, and Alex died. And I couldn't stop it. I was just sitting their, tied up, watching it all. I saw all of your being tortured. All of you saying this your fault Mitchie."

"You have a lot of pressure on you Mitchie. The dreams are just what they are, dreams. You don't have to rush okay?"

"It felt all so real."

"Don't worry about it. No matter what happens, I wouldn't blame you."

"I'm sorry you're trapped down here."

"It's fine. I'm okay for now. And I'll fight until you get me out of here okay?"

"Ok. Thanks for listening."

"What are friends for?" I smiled and went back up stairs. I had a really bad feeling. One thing is for sure before I get back home. I have to kill Alex's rumor spreaders. I won't let them off for hurting her.

I got ready for school and hurried to school. As soon as I got there I saw, Amber, Ashley, and Jon all together. Well today must be my lucky day. I go closer to hear what they're saying.

"School is so boring." Amber said

"Yeah. Let's ditch for the day" Ashley said

"How about we go to a bar? I got my fake I.d. And with pretty faces like y'all's..I'm sure they'll make an exceptions." Jon said

"Sure why not"Amber said

"Let's go." Ashley said .

They make this too easy. I see what direction they are going and follow them. I take in my surroundings. I have to be careful and think this carefully. It's daytime and there are a lot of witnesses. All I have to do is knock them all out. I need a truck or car. I call Shane.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shane. Can I borrow your ride?"

"Umm why?"

"I just need to use it."

"Fine. Where are you?"

"Be at school in 10."

"Sure"

I get to school in 10 minutes and that's when Shane arrives. He pulls up.

"So can I ask why your borrowing my ride?"

"I just need" I was about to get the keys but he pulled it away.

"Tell me."

"Ugh fine. I need it to take some little revenge on some people."

"Revenge as in?"

"Kill"

"Mitch. I know we do this kind of stuff but those people we kill are drug dealers. No one is gonna care about them. But you're talking killing three teens who did what exactly?"

"They started a rumor about Alex and they hurt her."

"That's not a very good reason"

"It's a good enough reason to me. I won't just stand by when I know I can do something about it. Even if it may be extreme. I would kill for Alex if it meant protecting her." Shane just stared at me.

"Fine. But it expect no evidence that my truck was involved got it?"

"Thank you so much. And I will keep your truck evidence free" I hugged him and drove off. I parked the truck in front of the bar. And waited until they got out.

After about half an hour of waiting, I saw them finally leaving. They were wasted and laughing it up. It was still pretty early and people were too busy trying to get to their jobs. For now, I had to wait for the perfect opportunity. I started the truck, just so I can go a short distance and not lose them. I saw they were walking to where towards to the a forest that surrounded the town. How stupid can they be? I asked myself, smiling. I parked the truck on the out side of the forest. They already went in so I all I have to do is knock them out, drag them, and let them have a little chat with their good friend, Xavier, not that he'll say much.

I went inside the forest. They went pretty deep in. I saw that Jon was sitting down on a log while the other girls were either making out with him to taking off his clothes. I think I'm going to be sick. I grab a stick and went behind Jon. I knock him on the side on the head. Both girls jumped up and scream. Before they could run off I knocked Amber with a stick. Ashley made a run for it. She runs pretty fast but not enough to get away from me. I tackled her down to the ground. She started struggle and screaming.

"Someone help me!" She looked at me. "What do want from me?" I looked at her.

"Just your blood." I punch her which knocked her out. I put all of them in the truck. And went to the warehouse. Xavier looks like he's starting to decompose. It smelt kind of bad in the ware house. Luckily I'm not stupid enough to leave traces and I wear gloves. I tie up all of them. Jon starts to wake up. He looks around.

"Where am I? Why am I tied up?" He looked at me. "Who the hell are you? You look familiar." I'm not surprised that he doesn't know who I am, Even if they bullied me or abuse me.

"You're at your death place and I'm your reaper." I smiled.

"What? Stop playing! Whatever sick joke this is. Stop!"

"It no joke. It's as real as a knife stabbed into your leg."

"What are .." Before he could finish, I stabbed him in the leg. He yelled "dammit! What the fuck?!" Blood. He started shaking a little. That's when the girls started waking up. They were just as confused as Jon.

"Dammit Jon. Be quiet." Amber looked around. "What the hell is this place?"

"Someone help!" Ashley screamed on top of her lungs. She must've realized what's going on and remember what I did.

"You can scream all you want. No ones going to save you."

"What do you want from us?" Amber asked.

"Oh nothing much. Why don't you ask Xavier over there at the corner?" They all looked at the corner. They all looked at me with shock and fear on their faces. "Sorry he doesn't talk much. He got beat up pretty bad. I'm starting to think he's dead, what you think?"

"Just let us go! I'll give you anything you want! Just let us go! Please!" Amber said.

"Sorry but I don't bargain. And I definitely don't want anything from besides you blood on my hands."

"What did we ever do to you?!" Jon asked.

"You don't remember me do you?" They stared at me with blank faces. "Well if you must know, I'm the one that y'all beat up. The one who took all the verbal abuse too. The one who you all ganged up on just cuz Justin couldn't stand me."

"Mitchie?" Ashley asked.

"Ding ding ding! That's correct. I wouldn't expect y'all to remember and I quote 'a nobody.'"

"Listen, we're sorry ok. We won't do it again." Amber said.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not mad about it. Okay maybe a little ticked off when I think about it but not enough that I want to kill. You something far worse."

"Whatever we did. We'll stop! We won't ever do it again." Jon said.

"Sorry but it's too late. You hurt someone I really care about. Now it's time to pay." I got up and got the knife that Jon Had in his leg and pulled it out. He yelled profanities. "I hope y'all planning anything else today, looks like you'll have a long day with me. But don't worry, I'll make it as painfully slow"

I stabbed Jon on the leg again. The screamed and begged to be let go. Jon struggle to get out. I pulled the knife out. The blood started oozing. Blood. I stabbed on the stomach then I untied him. He was on the ground instantly. I stabbed both his hands and blood started gushing out. Blood. He started kicking but then stabbed his legs once again. He was still struggling. I started punching but not enough to knock him out. I grabbed the knife and him in the shoulder. He cried in pain. "Well Jon, looks like fun time is over. This is goodbye." Kill him. I sliced the knife from his shoulder to his stomach. He had blood oozing that there was a puddle of it. I saw some organs through the long gash. One of my messiest work. I looked back at the girls. They were looking away from it all and crying. I got up went the truck. I got a couple things out. I went back in.

"Hey girls. I've got a surprise for both of you. I figured since you don't want to die like him" I pointed to Jon. "I'll just kill y'all almost the same."

"Please just let go..." Ashley said

"Sorry but not happening. Now pick left or right."

"What are talking about?"

"You'll find out. Now left or right."

"Fuck you!"

"Sorry that isn't a chose. As attractive as I am, you're not my type. Now choose!" They stayed silent. Kill them. "Fine. Then I'll choose your death. You'll die by fire while your friend their dies of acid."I started putting gasoline on Ashley. She started screaming. She only made it worse for herself. I put the gas in her mouth and made her drink it. "Well Ashley, have fun being burned." I got a matched, lit it, and threw it at her direction. She quickly got on fire. She started screaming. "And as for you Amber" I held up a bucket full of acid "I won't make you suffer like them." I immediately opened up her mouth and quickly spilled the acid her mouth she spit it out but it was too late. Some acid went in. I saw that she was in a lot of pain. The acid are probably was melting her insides. I stabbed her in the heart. "Don't say I didn't do anything for you." And she quickly died. The roped burned off and Ashley quickly fill on the ground. She started rolling around on the ground then she put out the fire. She was all burned. "Aww Ashley, you just make death even that much longer."

"Why?"

"Because no one messes with Alex." She stared at me. Eyes wide open. She died at that instant. I started gathering the bodies and I burned them. Every trace of them and evidence will disappear. I have no regret. I burned the warehouse as well. Even if the bodies survive the burning warehouse, cops won't know who did it. Every trace of me is gone. I can't risk Shane's truck being caught up in the mess. So I go to a car shop and ask if they can paint it. I didn't care for the price as long as Shane was safe. I went to walk to my house to clean myself up. The walk wasn't long. The car shop was in the bad neighborhood and I bribed the guy that he never saw me here. Or saw Shane's truck here.

I got home which was empty and cleaned up. I went down in the basement. Nate looked like he was sleeping now. I didn't want to mess with him. He needed the rest. I saw the time and it was 1:30. It would take some time to get to school but I still would be early. I saw Nate slowly wake up.

"Well good afternoon sleeping beauty." I said

"Ugh! It feels I've been sleeping on a chair." He said jokingly.

"We'll I don't know if you notice but you are."

"Well damn. I must've been drunk or something."

"Or I could've tied you up."

"And why would you ever do that?"

"Oh I don't know. Some jerk called me ugly the other day so I thought maybe I could tie him up."

"Well whoever that jerk is, I hope he knows that he is messing with a girl with killer looks."

"Hmm nice save."

"Why thank you. So I have to ask. What are doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in school?"

"Yeah. But I had other business to attend to."

"Those people messing with Alex?"

"I never told you it was Alex." I paused. "But yes"

"Yeah but I figured. She seemed really important. And you look like a bit of a social outcast to have other friends."

"Is it that obvious?"

"No. But it takes one to know one." I looked down. I had too much on my mind. "Is something wrong?"

"No" I said

"I know you're lying. Did something go wrong happen with the killing?"

"No, I'm satisfied with the killing. They died painfully. Slow as possible. It was thrilling."

"But?"

"I just can't shake off that something's gonna happen. But I can't put my finger on it."

"Well whatever it is, I know you'll think of something. You're not an idiot Mitchie."

"thanks Nate." I looked at the time. "I should probably be going. Shane usually leaves school early."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

I walked to school. Shane was standing outside of the school.

"Hey knucklehead. You like your waiting on something." I walked up to him.

"Mitchie? Where's my truck?"

"I left it as the car shop."

"What?! What happened to it? Did something happened? Are you ok?" He looked held my face and looked at it. I laughed a little.

"I'm fine. Your truck is fine. And the killing went well." I said simply.

"Then why did you take it to the shop."

"Just a precaution. Just in case someone saw it."

"What did you do?"

"I may or may have not burned down a warehouse with the bodies."

"What? Are you trying to draw attention to yourself?"

"No. I just felt like burning the place up. Don't worry. No traces of evidence is gonna be found. I made sure of it."

"Well ok. You are the best at destroying evidence so ok."

"See I knew you would understand."

"Yeah well it doesn't mean I don't worry about you. Well I better walk home now. It's gonna be awhile. See ya later Mitch"

"Bye Shane."

I stood at the school until the bell rang to get out. I stood at a corner and hid. Alex was walking this way; she looked distracted. I popped out, held her, and spun her. She got scared at first but relaxed once she saw it was me. She put her arms around my neck as I put her down.

"You scared me. I thought someone was gonna kidnap me." She said

"Well if I were a kidnapper, I hit the jackpot."

She smiled. "Well my kidnapper isn't half bad herself." I gave her a quick peck then let her go. She let me go. I held on to her hand and headed towards her house.

"So where were you today?"

"I had something to do with my parents. Why you missed me?"

"Of course I did. It sucked not seeing you. But I guess it wasn't so bad. No one really picked on me. And when I say that, I mean my ex-friends."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah they weren't there. They must've gone out and drink." I thought about the kill. She was right though. Until I interrupted them.

"Well that's a good thing. At least I don't have to see you sad today. You're much prettier when your happy."

"Are you saying I'm ugly when I'm sad?"

"Maybe I am" I said jokingly. She hit me on the shoulder. "Ow. You're so abusive."

"I am not. You're just weak"

I scoffed "I am not weak." We made it to her house. When she unlocked the door and opened it, I picked her up over my shoulders. She screamed a little.

"Put me down Mitch!"

"Say I'm not weak"

"I'm not weak"

I started going up the stairs in to her bedroom. "Ha-ha very funny. You know what I mean" I threw her down the bed.

"Nope, can't say I do."

I held on to her wrist with one hand started tickling her. She laughed "say it."

"Haha ok ok!" I stopped. She was still giggling. "You're not weak."

"Good." I held both her wrist and kept her under me. My lower half body between her legs. "If your parents found us in this position, I'm pretty sure I'd be banned from this house."

"Well good thing they aren't here then." I lowered my face inches from her. "Are you gonna kiss me?"

I went lower until our lips brushed each other. "I think the question is are you gonna kiss me?" She leaned up so our lips were pressed against each other. It was sweet for a while until things started getting heated. I let go one of her wrist and started exploring her body, while the other hand held her hand . Her other hand went into my hair as she held my head firm. I went down to her neck and started sucking. I made sure to leave a mark. She moaned at the pleasure. I smiled a little. I went back up and started making out with her. She wrapped her legs around me. We pulled a little to breathe. I was just about to go back for another kiss until I felt my pants pocket vibrate. I ignored it. Then another vibrate. I groaned. Then another vibrate.

"Seems like someone's desperate to get to you. Who is it?" Alex asked. I looked at my phone and it was Shane. Shane never texts more than once, this must be important.

"It's Shane. I should probably take a look at it. It's probably nothing."

"Well then if you'll please get off me, I'd like to use the bathroom."

"Aww but I'm comfortable like this."

"I am too but I won't be comfortable if wind up pissing on you."

"Aww you always know the right words to say." I say sarcastically.

"Just get off."

"Fine." I get off and she goes to the bathroom. "And if your that sexually frustrated and don't want anyone to find out what you do in the bathroom, I suggest you turn on the sink so no one hears you moan."

"I don't know what your talking about"

"Really? So if I come in there, I won't see you fixing yourself."

"Shut up Mitch! That's not what I'm doing!" I laughed. I looked at the messages.

Shane : 1. Your parents called for me to come to the house. And said for you to come home.

2. You're parents are being a little odd. They said there waiting for you.

3. Mitchie! Don't come home!

I read all over. What did my parents do to Shane? I have find out. Alex came out of the bathroom.

"You are such a perv..." she looked at me.

"Um I have to get home. My parents want me home."

"Oh. But I thought we could start where we left off" she had her arms around my neck.

"I would like that, but maybe some other time okay?"

She sighed. "Fine." She seemed disappointed. I gave her a kiss.

"I gotta go." Before I left she said something I didn't expect.

"I love you." I turned to her. I went up to her, held her face, and put everything into one kiss. She kissed back and I know she put everything into it too. I didn't want to let go but I know I needed to see what happened to Shane. To Nate. I pulled away. I looked at her.

"I love you too." And then I left.

**Omg! What's gonna happen next?! I don't even know! ..or do I? Whatever happens happens. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Final chapter! **

Present

I started putting gasoline all over the house. This place has too much memories, especially about that night. If I didn't do what I did that night, I could've lost everyone. I light a fire and throw at the house it instantly goes in to flames. Nothing to hold me back now. I'm free of this place. The only memory of this place is the picture in my pocket. The picture of my greatest achievement.

10 years ago

I was running until something caught my eye. I saw Justin. He was outside drinking a beer. I guess he didn't live too far from Alex. He spotted me.

"What are looking at Torres?! Got something to say!" He yelled at me.

"Not to some one like you. You're barely worth the time." I was about to walk away when he said something.

"You know she's just using you right?" I looked back at him, "she doesn't give a damn about you. You should've heard the way she talked about you after you beat me up. She said and I quote 'don't worry Justin. I'll get help. I won't let that monster hurt you.' And end quote. And the way she would say how she wished she never met you."

"I've heard a lot of bullshit my whole life. But you win the shittiest of them all."

"Too bad it's all true."

"Like I said you aren't worth the time."

"And that's exactly what I'm going to say to her when I finally get her in bed. You know, she loves me right? I bet she's still a virgin. She'll give into me. And when she does, I'll send a pic to everyone in school." I felt my blood boil. I went over to him and punched him to the ground. I got on top of him and started beating him. I wanted to kill him. Kill him. I wanted him to take those words back. Kill him. I wanted to him to stay away from Alex. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. I lost myself in the beatings. But then for some reason, my mind went to my nightmare. About Shane, Nate, and Alex. I can't let them down. I stopped punching Justin. He was unconscious when a lot of blood running down his nose.

I ran all the way home. I wanted to see what's up. Shane told me to not come but I have to know what's going on. Who knows what's happening in there. I go inside and it looks like its empty. The door closes shut behind me. I look back and see my dad. He hits me with a baseball bat. I didn't go down that fast but I started to see stars. He dragged me by the arm towards who knows where. It felt like I walked forever, but it was a couple of steps. He pushed me down a set of stairs. I instantly covered me head for the hardboard steps. When I hit the bottom, I could barely get up. I heard footsteps. Someone forced me up and on a chair. I felt someone tying me up to the chair. I felt myself going unconscious. I let the darkness take over me.

I must've been out for awhile. I see that it's dark outside. I take in my surroundings.

"Well sleeping beauty is finally awake." Nate?

"Mitchie, are you okay?" Shane?

They sound close. I look to my side and see that Shane is tied up too. Nate looks pretty much the same except he looks like he's been beaten pretty bad. I look at Shane.

"Yeah. I'm ok. My head and body hurts. What's going on?" I asked. I looked at Nate. "And why do you look like you lost a fight?"

Shane went first then Nate.

"I'm not sure but it's not good. You're parents ambushed me while I came to the basement. They said they needed help with something so I went along. They hit me on the back of the head. I didn't get knocked out. I started swinging my arms around and must've hit your dad. Your tried to block the exit but I pushed her out of the way. I got my phone out sent a text to you. I was close to the door until I tripped. I must've hit something when I fell cuz I don't remember anything but blacking out."

"Before Shane came over here, your parents came down here trying to beat my inheritance out of me. While they were doing that, they were going "reopen" the wound you gave me last night. They noticed there were no wounds except the little cuts, and they knew you lying to them. They got man started beating me again."

"I'm sorry. To both of you. I'll try to get us out of here."

"You don't have to apologize Mitch." Shane said

"It's not your fault. And I already told you I wouldn't blame you." Nate said.

"Where are my parents? They won't hurt y'all. And they won't hurt Alex."

"I would beg to differ Mitchie." I heard from upstairs of the basement. It was my mom. "Your father went out but he'll be back. He's gonna bring a surprise. Now explain to me why you thought you could trick up about torturing Nate. You had to know we would find out."

"Fuck off. You would have never known if you and dad weren't so desperate for money. Besides you and dad aren't the most smartest people I ever met."

"You watch your mouth or I'll..."

"Or you'll what?!" I looked at her with pure hatred.

"Or you won't ever see Alex again" she said smiling.

"Stay the fuck away from her! She has nothing to do with this. If you and dad weren't cowards, you would both fight me!"

"Be quiet mit-."

I kept going. "It's clear as day that y'all are afraid of me. Y'all can't admit cuz y'all are too damn stubborn. If y'all could be stubborn at being better humans, maybe you wouldn't live in a shitty house."

"Shut up."

"You wouldn't have a shitty car. You'd probably look a lot better instead of a 60 year old woman."

"I said shut up."

"Grandma and grandpa were right. Your just a disgrace to your family. And so is dad!"

"I said shut up!" She came over to me and slapped me. "Now, if you excuse me, I have more important things to do than speak to trash. Oh and a little present for Nate." She had a knife and stabbed him in the chest. He cried out in pain. She left the knife and left.

"You son of a bitch! You get back down here!" I yelled. I looked at Nate as he tried to calm down.

"Nate, look at me." He looked at me. "Breath in and out. I need you to stay calm." He nodded his head. She's never actually stabbed anyone. Only cut. I must've really pissed her off.

"Mitchie." I heard Nate. I looked at him and saw a lot of blood. Blood. I don't need it. Blood. Nate is a friend. Blood. I won't hurt him! "Mitchie I need you to pull the knife out of me." I looked at him.

"What are talking about? I wouldn't even if I knew how to. You're already losing too much blood."

"You have to Mitch. It's our only opportunity to get out of here. Bring your head over and grab the knife with your mouth."

"No."

"Dammit Mitchie! Just do it! I couldn't protect my brother but I'll be damned if I let anyone hurt you! You have to do it! I won't lose someone important to me again." I looked at him. He was really determined. I couldn't change his mind. I didn't want to do it though.. "You're the only one who can do it Mitch. Shane can't do it because they tied his whole they were stupid enough to tie you up completely." I shook my head. "Please Mitchie. Do it for Shane, me, and Alex." I signed then nodded.

"I'm sorry." I leaned over towards him and grabbed the knife with my mouth. I quickly took out the knife l. Nate yelled a little but not as much. I saw the blood pouring out. I had to close my eyes and look away. I dropped the knife into my hand. I hurried up and cut the rope. I started cutting my ropes, then Nates, the. Shane's. Nate wasn't looking too hot. Nate needs to go to the hospital. "Shane help Nate to get out of here. I'll stay behind."

"What?! No! I'm not leaving you behind." He said defiantly.

"You have too. You heard what my mom said. My dad is bringing a surprise. I have a feeling that isn't good."

"Exactly why we should leave . Now!"

"No. I have to stay. I have a feeling I might want to stay for this surprise."

"You think it's Alex don't you?" Nate spoked almost in a whisper.

"Yeah. I have to make sure it's not her. I can't leave until I know."

"This is insane! What if it isn't?! Your parents won't let you see tomorrow. We have to get out." Shane said.

"No I can't."

"Then I'm staying!"

"You can't! You have to help Nate get to a hospital."

"If your staying then I'm staying, Mitchie." Nate spoke "Shane put me down." Shane did he was told and put Nate in a the chair. "I won't be much use in a fight so I'll stay down here. I won't get in the way and I'll wait for y'all to back for me. Simple as that."

"Nate you're losing too much blood. You could..." I stopped myself.

"Die?" I didn't look at him "at least I won't die in vain. At least I know I helped you in the end." He smiled "now go up there and kick your parents' ass." I nodded. I looked at his chest. I won't let you die. That was my last thought before I went upstairs.

"C'mon Shane. Let's make this quick." I opened the door. The house looked empty. I stepped cautiously towards the living room. Everything was quiet. Me and Shane had to be cautious. No matter how stupid my mom could be, I knew she wouldn't be stupid enough expose herself. I looked around the house. No sign of her. Where could she be? I heard something from behind us but it was too late. My mom hit Shane with a bat. Then she aimed for me. I ducked and gave her round house kick to the chest. She stumbled back but quickly recovered. Shane was still on the ground, clutching his head. My mom came charging towards me but I punched her square on the nose and saw her fall. She looked a little dizzy but I quickly overpowered her. I was on top of her. She was laying on her stomach and I held her arms behind her. She struggled but it was useless."now tell me where did dad go?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I twisted her arms. She flinched.

"Where?!" I yelled

"Right here." I looked up and saw him. He came from the back door. "And I brought a little surprise." He held something over his shoulders. He had Alex. She must've been unconscious. He has a knife in his hands. "Now let your mother go." I let her go. I got up and headed towards Shane who was still holding his head. "You know if you were good daughter and did like you we're suppose to, maybe it wouldn't have to come down to this. Maybe Shane and Alex wouldn't be there positions they are in. Maybe Nate would've been released by now. You have no one else to blame but yourself. It's all your fault." I've never felt anything like this before. It's like the guilt is eating away at me, like no matter how I'm trying to convince myself it isn't; there's no doubt that it is my fault. I felt..like a failure. I can't stop them..I felt...hopeless. Why do I even try? Now Shane, Nate, and Alex are going to die. "Now I suggest you get in that basement and ..." Before he could finish, he was tackled by Nate. He must've gotten out of the basement during the commotion. My father had Alex but she was throw after she got tackled. I quickly got up and caught her before she could hit the floor. She was still unconscious; if she would've hit the floor, I didn't want to think about it. I heard Nate yell and I quickly looked up. My dad had hit him where he got stabbed. I got up but was tackled by someone. It was my mom. She got on top of me started hitting. She got a couple punches in but I quickly flipped us over and was on top. I started punching her. I saw Shane getting up and tried to come help me but I stopped him.

"Shane! You have to go help Nate!" He hesitated but nodded and went over to Nate. During that little distraction, it have my mother enough to wiggled out both her arms and push my backwards. For a brief moment, I saw the knife my dad had slide to the other side of the room. Shane must've knocked the knife away from my dad. My mom and I must've been thinking the same cuz we both hurried to the knife.i tripped her before she could run and get it. I quickly got up and went over to the knife. I grabbed it. Kill her. I turned around and saw my mom charging at me. Kill her. For an instant, I thought of every bad thing she had done to me. She abused me. She called me trash. She locked me in the basement. And now, she's a threat to the people who i really care about. I held the knife firm in my hands. She kept coming closer and closer. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. This for all of them. I impaled her with the knife. Right in the chest where the heart should be. I put the knife so deep that you could see the sharp point of the knife could be seen in her. I was so angry, I twisted the til it made a 360 twist. Then forced the knife even deep that my whole hand shot through her chest. I pulled out. My entire arm was drenched in her blood. I saw her with a giant hole in the middle. The blood quickly covered the floorboards. I looked up at my dad. He was struggling with Shane and Nate. They were both holding him. My dad wiggle his arm out of Nate's grip and punched square at the wound. Nate was on the floor clutching his wound. The blood started coming out again. Shane was punched on the nose and stumbled back a little, and my dad quickly got up. He saw me and saw my mother lying on the floor dead. He quickly charged but didn't get far. As soon as Shane saw him charging at me, he quickly charge at him. They fell only couple of inches from me. Shane punched him until it looks like he was about to fall unconscious. "Shane stop!" He stopped and looked at me.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm not going to let anyone else kill him but me." He nodded and got up. I looked at my father and He looked at me.

"So this how it's gonna end, killed by my own daughter."

"You had it coming. You can only blame yourself." I coldly looked at him in the eyes.

"I knew I should've killed you. You were trouble right from the beginning. You were nothing but garbage!"

I leaned closer to him. "And you're nothing but dead weight."I put the knife on his neck. "Say hi to mom for me." I quickly and forcibly slit his throat. From what I saw, I cut at least to the middle of his neck. I felt this deep satisfaction. I felt like I was on top of the world. I took a picture with an old camera. The picture took awhile to appear but when it showed, I smiled like it was the most beautiful and meaningful thing in the world. Because to me, it was. I looked over at Shane who was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just...you seem happy."

"Because I am." I looked over at Nate. "We need to get Nate to the hospital." I went over to Nate. "How you feeling Nate?"

"Dizzy and I feel like I'm going to be unconscious. But other than that, fine. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I kinda feel really good. Like I'm free."

He smiled at me. "I thought you might say that."

But sadly enough, it was short lived. We heard a cop car and saw blue lights in front of the house. "Mitchie Torres. You are under arrest. Come out of the house and put your hand up in the air." I had to think quick. There was no time to hide the bodies. I can't let Shane get caught too, and I can't have Alex a part of this. Nate will be fine since he's a victim in all this.

"Shane take Alex down to the basement and wait down there until the cops leave. I'll cover up the basement door."

"What? No! I'm not going to let you take the fall for all this we go down together!"

"Shane! Listen! I need you to do this for me!...please. I'll be fine. But I won't be if you don't do what I'm saying...please. I won't let Alex be a part of this. And I won't let you get arrested, not if I can do anything about it. You would do the same for me." I looked at him with so much determination. I think he knew he wasn't gonna win this argument. So he nodded.

"Fine. But I'm gonna do everything I can to bail you out. I promise."

"I know. Now go." He went over to Alex and picked her up. He went downstairs but I stopped him. I gave him the picture. "Put it with the rest of the pictures." I quickly closed the door. Lucky my parents painted the door black as well as the wall, you would never know it was there unless you were very and had a different way of opening the door. I heard the door knock.I heard the cops say "open this door miss Torres. We have a warrant for your arrest."

I went over to Nate and sat by him. "Well the freedom was good while it lasted."

"I bet it was. I'm sorry it's just going to be taken away from you."

"It's okay. At least Shane and Alex are okay. And you Nate, are not dead which is good and also that you'll be taken to a hospital when they see you."

"Yeah well you kept your promise. Just like I knew you would."

"Did you feel guilty when you killed your parents?"

"Not one bit. Why? Do you?"

"Not at all."

That's when the door was kicked open. The cops came and saw the scene before them. They quickly arrested. "This boy is injured. We need to take him to the hospital." One of cops said about Nate. "Search the house for any more bodies." That's the last thing I heard before one of the other cops took me outside and put me in the back of the cop car. I took one last look at the house. I turned around and leaned myself back into the seat. I relaxed and slept with a smile on my face. I was gonna enjoy that moment. That moment when I felt free from my parents. Being with them was way worse than in prison.

I waited in the jail for my trials for about two months before they threw me in prison. I found out that the police came in that night to arrest me for assaulting Justin. Then it became attempted murder after Justin's lawyer mentioned that I killed my parents. He also pointed out that Justin was severely injured and that he could have died. The judge sympathized with Justin. Since i was a minor, I got a little easy for that, but then came the murder of my parents. Nate came as a witness. He said I saved him from his parents and that he has never seen me kill anyone else but them. That was further from the truth but I didn't stop him from helping him. He told them about my parents drug dealing and how they planned to kill after they got his inheritance. I have to admit, he had great acting skills. He planned it out to make myself a hero.

In the end, they charged me with Justin's attempted murder case. They couldn't just forget my parents murder so they said they will put an extra 2 years in the sentence. It was a 8-10 year sentence.

Present

25 years old and out of prison. I wish I knew what I was gonna do when I got of prison, but I won't worry about it too much.

The house was now a pile of burning wood. I heard a honk behind. "You just got out of prison and you're already burning something up." I looked back and saw that Shane came out of a truck on the passenger side. "It's good to see you Mitch." I walked towards him and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you too."

"Hey what about me?" I herd from behind Shane. It was Nate on the drivers side.

"It's good seeing you too Nate. I wondered when yall were gonna show up."

"Sorry. We overslept. When we got to the prison, they said you were already released. We figured you'd come here." Shane said.

"I like what you've done to the house." Nate referred to the burning house. "But we better get out of here." I nodded and we got all into the truck.

"So where are we going?"

"We're going to our new home." Shane said

"Our?"

"Yes our. We're a family now. Me, you, and Shane. Brothers and sister." Nate said

"I like the sound of that." I felt complete. Well almost, I'm messing something. And that something is Alex. I'm not sure if she wants to see me. I'm almost scared to confront her, but I would never feel complete unless she was in my life again. She's probably terrified of me. I'm going to find her again and win her back, whether she wants me to or not.

**The end.** **Well for this story. Imma make a sequel! Yay! I've got to think of the story first haha.**


End file.
